


Hostage

by GuardianSoulBlade



Category: Code Geass, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Antagonism, Aristocracy, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Bickering, Code Geass/Fate/Stay Night Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Political Intrigue, Revenge, Scheming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: AU. A political hostage must survive alone in an unforgiving web of intrigue.  He had been sent there to die, he was nothing more than a lowly pawn, but even a pawn can check the king. (Arturia/Lelouch)





	1. The Arrival

The biting wind chilled the Eleventh Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia as he entered the vast city of Camelot. Under any other circumstance, he would have been in awe of the city. Streets paved with gold, buildings made of beautiful marble.

This was a place that was the envy of all of Britannia's petty kings. This was a place unlike any other. The prosperous citizens gazed at him with curiosity.

17 years old with dark hair, he was considered handsome by many in his home country. Before the death of his beloved mother, he had many women seek his hand in marriage. Despite his status as a legalized bastard, he still had a claim to his father's throne.

His violet eyes observed the city; there was no joy in them.

Lelouch was in no mood to be impressed by the city's grandeur. He didn't even want to be there. He scowled.

"Big brother, are we there yet?" Nunnally asked; she could not see anything so she had to ask him.

"My Lord, Prince Lelouch, I insist that I carry Princess Nunnally," Lord Jeremiah insisted, offering to take her from him.

"No, Lord Jeremiah I can carry her," Lelouch sighed.

The disgraced noble sighed, "It would be a day like today for us to arrive. This place seems as splendid as the stories say it is."

"I am not here to enjoy the view, you of all people know that," Lelouch scoffed.

"Of course, Your Highness," Lord Jeremiah bowed.

"Your Mother, Lady Marianne spoke highly of the King. She was once a member of King Uther's court. King Arthur is his successor."

"They insist on giving her a man's name and addressing her as a man. Arturia Pendragon is vain and proud. She'll be easy to predict. As long as I play the part my father gave me, war will be averted."

He sighed, "I've heard the King of Knights is hideously ugly."

"But Your Highness, I've heard she's quite beautiful."

They continued walking down the road.

"All women say they're beautiful!" Lelouch smirked.

"You seem unhappy, my lord," Jeremiah observed.

"Tell me, my friend, why should I be happy? I have lost my mother, and my father has sent me away to abandon me in a foreign land where I have nothing and no one!"

"You and your sister escaped with your lives. My only regret is that I wasn't able to protect your mother," Lord Jeremiah choked on his words. The death of his Lady had affected him deeply.

"It's all right, Orange Boy. Nothing could be done about it," Lelouch told him.

"I do wish you wouldn't refer to me by that asinine nickname," Jeremiah grumbled.

"I only call you that because I am fond of you, Lord Jeremiah, Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"You only call me that because when you were a child you threw an orange in my face and found it amusing!"

"Indeed, Orange Boy, so shall we now go to the _great_ Camelot?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Lead the way, Your Highness," Lord Jeremiah followed the sullen and ill-tempered Prince.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon stood staring out the glass window, not really noticing anything through the blur. She wore her royal blue robes with a contemplative expression on her face.

Her foster brother, Kay entered the room, bowing.

"There's no need to be so formal, brother. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Arturia, another suitor has given you an offer of marriage," Kay told her.

"I know brother, I know. I will not marry unless my husband agrees to a matrilineal marriage with me."

"No noble in this country would agree to that! You know that!" Kay replied.

"It is my condition. I will not let my father's bloodline die out, he had no sons and I am his heir."

"You know no man will agree to it, anyone of status, that is, anyone who would accept your offer would cause the Kingdom's prestige to fall! It would take years for our reputation to recover!"

"A political marriage would be difficult for me, not only would my bloodline die out, but my children would not bear my name. They would bear the name of their father."

"You've already caused controversy, taking a man's title of King, not Queen."

"It matters not what my title is, I am the rightful ruler of Britannia."

The young man looked at his adopted sister, "That's easy enough to say here; there are many a king in this country who wish for your head."

"If they want my head they'll have to take it from me," Arturia crossed her arms.

"Your maidenhead, sister, do not forget that you are beautiful," he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Men in this country do not desire me for my beauty brother; my looks are merely an afterthought to them."

"Don't underestimate men sister, they can be very cunning. Many a noble has declared his love for you," Kay smiled.

"Troubadours often speak of love. Men love me for my power, my wealth and my status, they do not love me. That kind of love only appears in Troubadours' songs, 'tis merely a pleasant concept. Reality is harsh; why else do men go to stews? My bishop is a regular client, by my faith!"

She laughed.

A servant entered the room, "Your Majesty, the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia has arrived."

"I shall go greet him at once," Arturia replied.

"Be careful, Sister, the men of House Britannia are cunning and clever," Kay warned.

"I've also heard that they're fiendishly ugly as well, but I will treat him with as much honor and dignity as I can."

 _Why must God burden me with such a loathsome creature?_ She thought. She could imagine the hostage was hideously ugly, probably a fat glutton.

Despite the common belief among the nobility that being fat was a sign of wealth and status, she'd always found it troubling that these men of high rank always died clutching their hearts, or constantly complained about gout.

 _No doubt he is haughty and arrogant, such are the men of House Britannia._ Arturia prepared herself as she stepped into the hall and moved towards the throne room.

* * *

Lelouch approached the throne, while still carrying Nunnally.

Lelouch heard them whispering, _"Isn't he the bastard son of the petty king by a common woman?"_

_"I heard he was legitimized for some reason."_

_"A bastard is still a bastard. She must have pleased Charles Zi Britannia if he legalized both children by her."_

_"Isn't his mother dead, felled by the hands of assassins? Serves him right, his father is a cruel man. It is the justice of God."_

Lelouch looked up and saw the figure standing at the throne, waiting for him. He was startled. He'd heard rumors regarding the "Knight Princess", but he'd heard another name, one whispered by nobles when she was not within earshot, the "Devil's Child".

He had been expecting something hideous, Lelouch expected the tales of Arturia's beauty were exaggerations of the citizens of the realm she called Logres.

But she was truly beautiful, and he could see why men might follow her. She was very charismatic; she had an air of dignity that commanded attention.

He was stopped by guards. She waved them away and approached him.

He gazed into her emerald green eyes. He could not read her expression. There was no emotion in her face."So you are the hostage Petty King Charles Zi Britannia sent me. You're the Eleventh Prince I've heard so much about, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia."

He half-bowed before her. "Yes, Your Highness, Arturia Pendragon, I am. You will pardon me for not doing you the courtesy of bowing before you."

"What marvel is this that you should carry your sibling on your back?" the King asked in shock. "Has your father not sent a servant to accompany you?"

"He sent a disgraced knight with us, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, but I insisted I carry her here."

"I see," Arturia observed. She took in Lelouch's appearance.

_He's a demon in human form; God has made him far too beautiful. I would rather he be a hideous fiend, at least I would not find him to be distracting._

He was handsome, his lanky appearance made her think that he was the sort to be indolent. She could see him in her mind's eye fussing at her servants to indulge him with fine food and drink or he would be the sort to do nothing but go to tourneys.

He would probably become something of a nuisance but if she were to negotiate with the stubborn fool of a petty king Charles Zi Britannia, she would have to endure his company.

"If you have any needs, I shall grant them if it is within my power to do so," Arturia told him.

"Your Highness, I ask that you bring a new change of clothes for my younger sister. She's been very cold for some time now. I also ask that a chair be constructed that I might be able to move her about this place so that she may accompany me."

"Are you saying that she is a cripple? I had heard the Princess was gravely wounded, but not that she had been crippled."

"Yes, Your Highness, my sister was crippled by the assassins that took the life of our mother, but she is also blind, the royal physician said it was caused by the distress of our mother's death."

There was a murmur through the group of courtiers.

"By my faith!" Arturia exclaimed. "Sir Kay, escort the royal siblings to the room we have prepared for them. Have a servant bring them a change of clothes, and have Sir Bedivere construct a chair that can move within these walls, his intelligence is unmatched."

Arturia looked at Lelouch as he stood to his feet. "Is there anything you would request of me for yourself, Your Highness?"

She reached out and touched his cheek as if to soothe a frightened child.

_You have known pain and suffered much. My father fell to assassins, but I did not know him. It is said that his mother doted on him; his loss is great for a young man who has grown up surrounded by finery. I expected him to complain more. But he is…different from other men of House Britannia._

Lelouch flinched.

_Why is she acting this way? She's trying to win me over with false smiles and sympathy. The nobles pretend to care about you, all the while plotting to stab you in the back!_

"I don't need your charity, or your pity!" snarled angrily. He brushed her hand away.

"How dare you!" Kay raised his fist to strike him.

Lelouch didn't flinch.

"Calm yourself, Kay. He is deeply grieved and as such, he is prone to anger over his lot in life. Kay shall escort you to your room and I'll have the servants fetch you a change of clothes and some wine."

"I thank you, Your Highness, forgive my outburst, it was uncouth of me."

"There now, brother, we have settled the matter," Arturia told him.

Lelouch bowed and left the room, Sir Kay had some servants help carry Princess Nunnally.

* * *

They were escorted to their room. It was a splendid room with fine bed sheets and a roaring fire.

Lelouch sighed, throwing himself on the bed, "At last, I am free of her self-righteous posturing!"

"She's very kind to us Lelouch. Don't be ungrateful!" Nunnally scolded him.

"She was only generous because all those lords and ladies were there. She'll show her true colors once they're gone! I hate her!"

The Prince was sullen. "If she could give me what I really wanted, she'd bring me the head of the man who murdered my mother! Like she would ever do that. She's just another noble; they're nothing but over-privileged parasites!"

He clenched his fists, "They all abandoned us after mother's death! I will make them pay, even if I have to endure these self-righteous, abhorrent people!"

Arturia watched as her foster brother paced about her bedchamber.

"Arturia, you're far too generous to him! Did you not see how the man made a complete ass of himself? Before the entire court?!"

Kay pointed back towards the court.

"He is grieved by the loss of his mother and has been sent off to a foreign land, how else do you expect him to behave? He does not wish to be here," Arturia reminded her brother.

Kay looked at her.

"In order to maintain peace between our houses I agreed to accept him as a hostage."

"And yet you have sent no noble in exchange for him," Kay noted.

"It's merely House Britannia trying to save face; they do not have the strength to take this place. He merely sent him because he wanted his bastards out of sight," Arturia said ruefully.

"You mustn't let your guard down; his actions could be a ruse so that we might underestimate him."

"He cares for his sister that I know, he only made requests for her, it was only when I asked if he needed something did he become angry."

"You're far too fond of him, sister," Kay scowled, pointing his finger at her. "He's handsome enough to catch even your eye."

"Shut up! Shut up! Why would I be fond of him, men look on him and see a handsome face and a clever tongue but all I see is an ass weasel!"

"He may be a fool, but he does care for his family, he is not completely without virtue. Perhaps he will become more tolerable as he grows accustomed to this place."

Sir Kay sneered, "When you have a man's virile member, Arturia."

"What marvel will I see next, Kay, killer rabbits?" she smirked.

Kay laughed.

* * *

Lelouch found himself in the castle library. Arturia had many books on many subjects, but he wasn't interested in any of them.

Lelouch busied himself with a chess set, playing a game against himself.

He heard footsteps approaching him. Lelouch stood, bowing, greeting Arturia.

"Your Highness," he bowed.

"I see you are in a much better mood today, Lelouch," she smiled slightly.

"I have not had a reason for joy, Arturia, you of all people should know why."

She looked at him quizzically. "You call me by my name, not my regnal name."

"You're still a woman, the entirety of the court wishes you were a man instead, I just like to break them out of the illusion that you are what they want you to be, that's all!" Lelouch smirked.

"Ever you test my patience, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Arturia smiled, but there was an anger in her eyes.

"Patience is a virtue, Your Highness; I should think you would like to become more virtuous than you already are," he sneered sarcastically.

Lelouch gestured to the chessboard. "Shall we begin?"

"Indeed, I shall enjoy putting you in your place."

"We shall see, Arturia, we shall see," Lelouch grinned.


	2. The Lord's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Dagonet, King Arthur's court jester, takes Lelouch into the city of Camelot. Arturia attends to an inspection of the local bathhouse and speaks to her mother. Lelouch and Nunnally feast with the nobility.

"It seems our game is mine, My Lord," Lelouch Vi Britannia smiled smugly.

"Indeed, it seems that your reputation as an excellent chess player is not exaggerated," Arturia frowned at the board, going over her moves mentally. He was skilled and it was frustrating to her.

She wasn't exactly a Chessmaster, but she was good at chess. Lancelot and Gawain were known for their skills at chess, she was good, but she didn't have much time for the game since she was busy running her kingdom.

"You did well," Lelouch congratulated her. "You are unpredictable. That made the game entertaining."

"It was a fine game," Arturia Pendragon smiled. "You are a quick thinker and an excellent strategist."

A servant entered the library and bowed before her, "Your Highness, the members of your Council are here. They have many things to discuss with you regarding the realm."

"I see," Arturia spotted her court jester and called to him. He came running, tripped and fell over, causing her to chuckle.

"Your Highness, what would you have me do for you?" he asked in a serious tone after bowing.

"Take Prince Lelouch into the city with you, it was raining yesterday and it might amuse him to see the city and its people."

"As you wish Your Highness," Sir Dagonet bowed. He gestured to Lelouch, "Follow me, my lord."

They headed into the city.

They explored the city, Lelouch noticed the many traders in the marketplace and he noted there were beautiful women in dresses drawing the attention of the men.

"Camelot's Geese, lad, they are beautiful, you can have what you please from them for a price. They sate many a man in this city," Sir Dagonet, Arturia's Court Jester explained.

"Since the King is a woman, wouldn't she outlaw the houses of ill repute?" Lelouch was surprised. Bathhouses that doubled as brothels were something of a staple back in his home country. Clovis had "been made a man" at one of them, with an account so amusing it still made his brother turn red in the face if the matter was brought up.

"No, Your Highness, even she knows men have their vices. She said it was a necessary evil. And the Bishop of Canterbury would never let her hear the end of it if she shut it down. He is a regular client here. The people would revolt if she tried to shut them down."

"Her Bishop?!" Lelouch balked.

"The tales of a city at peace where truth, love and justice reign are exaggerated by many, but it is peaceful here because the King keeps a close watch over the less than savory sections of the city. She also keeps the nobles on a tight leash, if you catch my meaning."

"Does she trust them?" Lelouch asked.

"No, of course not, many resent her for being a woman, the common soldiers are impressed, for she fights on the battlefield as well as any man, but the nobles are jealous because of her claim to the throne that no man can challenge."

"The sword that chooses kings, I thought it was an embellishment," Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"It was real, but she lost it in battle, it was broken, she now has the sacred sword Excalibur."Tis a fine weapon."

The two continued walking.

"Here's an excellent place to eat and drink, let me buy you something," Dagonet told him.

"No, I have money," Lelouch scowled. "I do not wish to subsist on charity."

They ate some pastries that Lelouch bought with some money he'd won from the chess match with the King.

"How is the court?" Lelouch asked.

"Camelot is the same as any other court, intrigue, plotting, scheming, it happens here too. Every man is trying to either win the King's favor or kill her."

Lelouch kept up with the court jester.

"Sir Dagonet, are you happy in her service?" Lelouch asked the dwarf.

The Court Jester turned to the hostage Prince, "Yes, I am quite happy to serve her Highness. To serve her is a joy. Besides, I am one of the few people in court who can be frank with her."

"I see."

Lelouch's eyes fell on a familiar face, then they widened in surprise. Of all people, he did not expect to see her there.

"Milly Ashford?" Lelouch asked gently.

"Your Highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Milly greeted him, bowing.

"I did not expect to see you here," he admitted. She was beautiful, but the last time he'd seen her, her father had been stripped of his titles by Petty King Charles Zi Britannia. His father had been greedy for their lands and decided he would take them because he could. The family had lost everything when his mother had died. They had been her patrons since she was a commoner by birth.

"You don't have to do this, Milly, Camelot is vast and there are many other choices available to you."

"Money is money, Lelouch, and there are always men who need pleasant company. Besides, the King keeps a close eye on both the clientele and the women here. I'll claw by way back up there you'll see, my mother has not found a suitable marriage proposal yet, I'm sure it will work out, so don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Milly," Lelouch reached out to her.

"Not that I wouldn't mind your company, but you still have to pay," Milly smiled mischievously.

"I do not have money, but perhaps I will come and visit you when you aren't working," Lelouch smiled.

Milly Ashford gave him one last glance and walked away.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon entered the bathhouse; she approached the owner of the bathhouse, the owner stared in surprise, "My King, might we offer you our services? Do you need a bath or…something else? We do have some men here, or women, if that's what you prefer. Eh, don't tell your Bishop."

"My Bishop is your regular client as is many in the clergy; not telling him is rather useless, I'm sure that the nobles would prefer if I desired women over men, even if it were just to see me burnt at the stake. The last thing they want me to have is a child, even a bastard. Lady, I come for business, not pleasure, I am here to inspect your place of business."

"Yes, of course, My Lord, you could just have someone else do it," the owner told her.

"Even I know this place doubles as a brothel," Arturia frowned. "I may disapprove, but I can't have the city in an uproar over this place being shut down. Men have their vices; I cannot make anyone do anything. So I'm going to look around."

Sir Ulfius entered the room; he was in charge of the royal treasury. "Inspect their accounts and collect the taxes. I could send someone else to do this, but I prefer someone I actually trust to handle this matter."

Her steward began looking over the accounts.

Arturia caught the scent of ash and sweat; the women were working, in more ways than one.

A cry split the silence, profanity, male groaning, a female whimper. She could see a man, King Mark, whom she knew, sitting in a round wooden tub, the woman straddling his waist, her lower body hidden by the water.

The woman squealed and whimpered until she sighed. The water splashed onto the muddy ground.

"You owe me 51 silver pennies," she told him.

"No, you told me it was 10, Mark snapped, getting out of the tub.

"No, it's 51, you paid for "extra" services," she retorted.

Milly glanced at the woman, "Don't argue with him, he's a noble, they're all that way."

"You aren't even that good, I only pay if you're good," Mark smirked.

"You can't do that you—" she protested.

He slammed his fist into her face, he raised his fist again. Suddenly, someone grabbed it.

"That's enough, King Mark, that's enough!" Arturia told him sternly. "Pay her what you owe her."

"Why should a man of wit and learning such as I pay a whore who can't even please me?" Petty King Mark smirked.

"If you wish to keep your wit, Your Highness, you'll pay what you owe, or by my faith, I will make you witless!"

She removed her dagger Carnwennan from her belt, pointing it at his "wit", which had gone limp.

"Arturia, you certainly know how to cool a man's ardor," King Mark sneered. "No wonder no noble, let alone _a man_ will marry you, let alone take you to their bed!"

She retorted with a punch of her own that sent him sprawling.

She glowered at him, "Finish your bath and dress, you are still my guest tonight, do make yourself presentable at least. Pay the harlot what you owe her, or I'll tell your Marshal you pay them more than you pay him in gifts."

King Mark growled and then slapped the money into the woman's hand.

She finished bathing him and he dressed, stomping out.

"Are you all right?" the King asked.

"Yes, Your Highness, it's nothing," she said hastily, bowing. "Thank you."

Arturia nodded, turned and left. Ulfius found her.

"Everything is in order, Your Highness," he said.

"Good," she replied. They left the bathhouse and returned to the castle.

* * *

Arturia had returned to her bedchambers and remained deep in thought.

"Is something on your mind, Arturia?" a voice asked.

The King turned, looked up to see her mother enter the room.

"Ah, mother! I am glad to see you!" she greeted Igraine, embracing her warmly.

They sat together.

"I ask for your advice, mother. What am I to do with Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"He is your hostage, but I know little about such things. I suppose Charles Zi Britannia expects you to not harm him in exchange for a peace agreement with him."

"My father began his war with Charles Zi Britannia long ago. I do not expect that man to keep any of his oaths. And I thought you said you knew little of such things Mother."

"That is the extent of my knowledge; you are fond of him, aren't you?" Igraine asked.

Arturia shook her head in fervent denial, "No, no, mother why would you say such things? He's arrogant, egotistical and proud."

"He is handsome enough for you," Igraine smiled lightly.

"So a pretty face washes away all dishonor then, you should know, you—" Arturia stopped. "Apologies, mother. I have spoken out of my own frustration. Forgive me, I—"

"I know, child, I know, I did not know it was Uther who lay with me that night. He had the face of my husband, his voice, his scent. He was sweet, endearing and charming. He behaved as Gorlois always had. I did not know, he deceived me with a lie, but he did love me. He told me that much when you were born."

"That is easy to say when my father is dead," Arturia smiled sadly. "Seeing my face must make you unhappy."

"Nonsense," Igraine touched her cheek, "You are my daughter and you have made me proud. Let not your heart be troubled. Seeing you makes me glad."

Arturia sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I almost think it would be easier to pretend to be a man, Merlin has ways to hide my gender, then men would stop treating me like I am nothing more than an amusing jest."

"You would cut yourself off from everyone else?" Igraine queried.

"It would make me a good king. I would be able to judge them wisely, and not let my own emotions get in the way."

"They would see you as inhuman, by revealing your gender; you let them understand you better."

"The commoners, yes, the nobles only see my emotions as a weakness they can exploit."

"You are strong, Arturia, and that is why they fear you. You have ideals that you have never strayed from. It is why men admire and love you."

"No man in this entire land loves me. They do not want me to be a person they want me to be a thing. The crown. I wish to have both, but I suppose that's impossible."

"Have you decided whether or not you will be married?" Igraine asked.

"I wish it were so simple, were I a man, many nobles have offered me their hand, a matrilineal marriage is something they will not give me."

"It may work out yet, Arturia," Igraine smiled.

Arturia bowed and left her room; she headed to the feasting hall and took her seat at the table. She bid her bishop to bless the meal.

"Well, my lord, King Mark, you certainly have a magnificent black eye," Maleagant sneered.

"A fight at the local tavern, nothing more than that," King Mark replied.

"It must have been quite a fight, my lord, for someone such as you to be bruised by it," Arturia gave him a knowing smile.

He laughed nervously, "Yes, yes it was."

Lelouch laughed, understanding the truth of the matter.

They began to eat the fine foods set before them as a minstrel stepped forward and announced himself.

The Minstrel stepped forward, he spoke, "I will now sing of King Arthur's war against the 11 Kings."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

The minstrel began his song and sang of King Arthur's magnificent battles. Lelouch paid little attention to the song itself and began examining the nobles' faces. Some were actually listening.

Many were murmuring among themselves. They did not speak too loudly.

The minstrel finished his song and the nobles clapped appreciatively, not being too rowdy.

"I propose a toast to the King, that she may find a man among us worthy of being her husband!" Lancelot called out.

"The only way the King is going to find a man is to evoke _ius primae noctis,"_ Maleagant mocked.

"Who do you think I am Sir Maleagant, Gilgamesh the King of Uruk?" Arturia glowered at him.

'The man was a fine King, did whatever he pleased," Maleagant smirked.

"Enkidu was not so pleased, he tracked him down and beat him for it," Arturia reminded him.

"They did become friends after that, if I remember the story correctly," Lelouch added.

"And no one ever mentioned _ius primae noctis_ ever again in that story," Arturia smiled. "I have no admiration for that man or men like him. His arrogance is insufferable to read about. He is not a man I would want to meet."

"Like you would be able to meet someone like him!" Kay laughed. "How would that happen? Magic?"

"I suppose it could happen; it would be a marvelous and extraordinary adventure to speak to great men who have left their mark on the world. It would probably never happen to someone like me, as extraordinary as my own life is."

"How do you know about it, Lelouch?"

"A crusader told us the story, said he heard it while traveling to the Holy Land from the locals."

Merlin is wise and has studied many things, so he told it to me."

"Weren't you conceived by _ius primae noctis,_ you whelp? _"_ Maleagant taunted Lelouch. "Why else would a petty king have children by a commoner?"

"Shut your mouth, Maleagant!" Lelouch snarled, leaping to his feet.

Maleagant moved to confront him, walking around the table to glare at him, grabbing his shirt. "I'll give you a good beating, you whelp! At least your sister won't have to see it!"

Lelouch might not have been physically fit, but he had the element of surprise on his side, he slammed his head into Maleagant, head-butting him.

Maleagant staggered back in shock and moved to strike him with his fist, Lancelot stopped him.

"Stop this, or we will give you umble pie to eat, and you won't like it!" Lancelot said.

The thought of eating the disgusting food made from the heart, liver, lungs, and kidneys of the deer they hunted made Maleagant stop. He scowled and sat down.

The Minstrel bowed before her, "My Lord, I shall prove my bravery, here and now!"

He promptly dropped his trousers before the entire court, revealing his virile member. Some of the ladies either reacted in shock or some of them giggled. Arturia's expression did not change.

"You would have to be brave to do that in this place!" Lelouch smirked.

"Bring me some honey!" the minstrel called. A kitchen boy brought him some. He spread it on his manhood, the knights seemed amused.

"Bring out the performing bear!" the minstrel called again. The bear was brought into the dining hall; the poor creature glanced around in confusion as it approached the minstrel.

"You do realize, good minstrel, should this stunt of yours go awry, I cannot guarantee that my physician can aid you with any injuries to your person," Arturia warned him.

"Of course Your Majesty," the minstrel said, smiling confidently.

"I'll wager he keeps his virile member intact," Lelouch smirked.

"I shall wager he loses it, I'll give you a new set of clothes and a chest of gold should I lose." Arturia grinned.

"What shall I give you should you win?" Lelouch smirked.

"A lover's kiss," Arturia smiled devilishly.

The knights roared with laughter.

"I'll take your bet," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, is this the trick with the minstrel, the bear, and the honey?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"How does _she_ know it?" Kay raised an eyebrow.

"It amused our father," Nunnally admitted.

It was a very popular trick among the nobility when it came to minstrels.

"Shall we watch and see what becomes of this poor minstrel?" Arturia asked Lelouch.

The entire court waited with bated breath as the bear started lapping at the honey.


	3. In the Presence of my Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassination attempt is made on Arturia's life. Arturia offers Lelouch a position at court.

"You won our bet, Lelouch," Arturia smiled. "As I promised, a new fine set of clothes."

A servant presented him with the fine clothing, a woolen cloak, a blue linen tunic with designs made of gold thread and fine trousers. Also some nice shoes.

"I thank you, Your Grace, for honoring our bet," Lelouch smiled. He was sure that the Minstrel was grateful too, he'd pulled off the stunt with the bear and kept his Virile member intact. To the crowd's delight.

The food was served and Lelouch frowned at the taste, it lacked spices and was very bland. Spices were worth a fortune and were used to show a distinction between the nobility and the commoners. The richer you were, the more spices you could afford, but whoever was in charge of the meal could not bring any flavor to the dishes and he could tell the guests were only complimenting out of politeness rather than enjoyment of the meal.

Lelouch noted that the King kept her left hand under the table, only using it to steady food on her plate, like a proper noblewoman she only ate using her right hand, but she always kept her left hand under the table.

The wine had been served and Sir Lancelot proposed another toast to the King's health.

She drank the wine and frowned.

"Was this wine tasted?" she asked.

"Yes, the cupbearer said there was nothing wrong with it when he tasted it earlier before it was brought to you."

"Give me a different glass and some ale!"

She glanced to the nobles, "Has it tasted strange to you?"

"No, Your Grace, it has been splendid," Sir Gawain replied. They began to glance around.

One of the servants looked nervous, "What—what's going on?" he murmured. "She's still sitting there…"

Lelouch read his lips as he trembled in disbelief, "alive…"

Suddenly, as quick as he could, he removed a dagger and threw it at her, she managed to dodge enough for it to miss her throat, it embedded itself in her shoulder.

She used her right hand to pull out the blade, the assassin smirked, "You'll bleed out, Your Highness!"

He paled as he saw the red blood spot bled only a little and stopped bleeding. The man shook in fear and awe.

"You're not a human being; you should be dead by now!"

Kay grabbed him as he attempted to run. They took him to the prison.

"Please eat your meal in peace; I must see my physician at once. Enjoy yourselves this evening! I must retire tonight," she bowed and left. Lelouch saw something in her hand.

He stared, it was Avalon, the scabbard he'd only heard stories about. They said it healed its bearer's wounds. He knew she probably carried it everywhere with her. It only made sense that her enemies would try to assassinate her.

He would have to tread carefully here in Camelot if that is what her enemies did to her, what would they do to him if he sided with her? He was already weighing the risks; still, the rewards would be worth it. He would survive this place.

* * *

The physician smiled at his ruler, "Your Grace, your wound has been healed, the Scabbard is truly a marvelous thing. And you feel well despite the attempt to poison you. That is excellent news. I suggest you rest and cool your humors."

"Thank you, my friend, you may go," she told the physician. He left.

Her warden Brastias entered the room to give his report.

"Your Highness," the warden Brastias bowed, "I have persuaded your would-be assassin to talk. Only took ripping his fingernail off once before he begged mercy and told all. Petty King Claudas sent him to put poison inside your personal wine cup after the cupbearer had tasted the wine; He said it would be an easy way to slay you while fooling the cupbearer. He became afraid when he saw the poison did not affect you. He said you are not human."

"See to it that he is executed, and make a big show of it, I am just but if King Claudas thinks that I am weak because of my gender then I will prove to him that I am as strong-willed as any man in this country. I will meet him on the field of battle and send him back to his own country in a coffin!"

"Let's not be rash, Your Grace, we must form a strategy if we are to win," Kay told her.

"I know, brother I know. King Claudas could always deny he had any involvement."

"You must tread carefully, sister, these men are dangerous."

"I will, brother," Arturia replied.

* * *

Lelouch heard a loud voice shouting and he neared the dining hall, he had escorted his sister to her bedchamber and put her to bed. He had been on his way back to rejoin the nobles.

"Get out of my way!" the young knight tried to push past Lelouch.

"You cannot just call for an audience with the King, even I cannot call her whenever I wish," Lelouch told him.

"It's important, I Rivalz Cardemonde have urgent news for the King."

"The King has gone to bed," Lelouch explained. Other nobles had entered the hall and were talking amongst each other.

"State your news, Sir Rivalz," Arturia told him.

Rivalz turned swiftly and bowed. "Your Highness, the plague has broken out inside the city of Camelot!"

A ripple of terror ran through the nobles. What would happen? Would they all die?

"Your Highness," Maleagant spoke up, "You must close the gates!"

"I will not make any rash decisions; give me some time to think. Closing the gates has its own logistical problems," Arturia sighed. She looked to Ulfius, her chamberlain.

"How much food do we have if we should shut the gates with everyone here?"

"Six months at least," Ulfius replied. "You had that hospital built not too long ago, it was expensive."

"I have heard tales where lords ran out of food while cloistered away from their subjects, it didn't end well."

"My Lord, please consider closing the gates…for your own sake, if the people were to lose you so soon, it would be disastrous," petty king Mark suggested. "I give this advice as one who wishes to be your friend."

"Why should I take the advice of a wicked king such as you?" Arturia glared at him.

He returned her glare with his own. "Only a self-righteous person such as you would call me wicked. I walk the path of chivalry!"

"A code of Chivalry that you have made to your own liking, nothing more or less than that," Arturia retorted. "I shall retire to my chambers to give this decision great thought."

She bowed gracefully and departed. The nobles murmured among themselves. They were unsure of she would do next. It made them nervous.

Despite her immense generosity towards the commoners, she was suspicious of the nobility, many were overjoyed to be there, but others had more ambitious reasons for staying there.

Lelouch happened to be passing through the hall, when he heard some of the nobles speaking, Maleagant scowled.

"We must persuade her to shut the gates. We can say it's for her health, we will appear to be perfectly reasonable."

"Not so loud sir, the walls have ears," King Mark smirked. "She will make for an easy puppet. She's a woman after all."

"What if she refuses? She cares far too much for the common rabble," Maleagant smirked.

"Her heart bleeds so much for them it is a wonder she does not die of blood loss," the petty King of Cornwall sneered. "She was raised as little more than the daughter of a lowly knight. A serf she was, and a serf she is still. She should remain in bondage. We must strive to suppress her so that her "servitude" will be an example to posterity. People like her will always have their misery as an example before their eyes, and fear to do what she has done."

"If she shuts the gates, it will diminish her popularity with the people, if she leaves them open, the nobles will fear she is endangering them with the plague. Either way, she will see her prestige diminished," Mark laughed.

"Why try to lower her reputation with the common rabble? Why not try to turn the nobles against her instead?" Maleagant wondered.

"Even if the nobles rebelled, the people love her; they would flock to her side. If the people hate her, she will have nothing," Mark smirked. "And Maleagant, when you talk to her Steward, Sir Kay, do try to be as convincing as possible."

"Of course, she will need a man she can trust at court, and I alone will be that man," Maleagant smiled. "I have loved her for some time now."

"You love her enough to have that erotic fresco painted of her in your bedchamber at your castle," King Mark laughed. "Is that how you intend to take her to your bed?"

"On her hands and knees like a dog in heat, yes," Maleagant growled. "My mind spins with the loveliest fantasies."

 _Disgusting!_ Lelouch smirked. _He is no better than the nobles of my father's court._

Lelouch did not say another word as he began to move away from them. He later found the King in her bedchamber, eating a meal.

He entered, bowing, "Your Highness."

"Lelouch, welcome. Come, sit. Would you like some salmon, with sorrel sauce with bean pottage and bread?" she used a knife to cut him a piece.

"That's peasant food," Lelouch frowned. He was quite stunned to see her eagerly devouring peasant food, he expected her to dine on the fine food that he'd seen her eating during the feast.

"I am still unused to it, all these rich meals I eat. It comes with the elevation of my status, I suppose. The nobles never let me forget that I was raised a commoner."

"You most certainly are a commoner," Lelouch glanced at her.

"What makes you say that, Lelouch?" Arturia asked.

"You still have your teeth," he smirked. "You can always tell who the noble is because he's missing teeth."

She laughed.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness," Lelouch Vi Britannia knelt before her.

"Permission granted, Lelouch," she smiled, "Speak freely with me."

"Why? You and I are not on the best of terms…I have made my dislike of you well known to members of your court." He did not raise his eyes to meet hers.

"But that is why I want you to speak freely with me. I hear flattery from my nobles and guests all day long. You could lie to me, flatter me, and sing my praises for all to hear. So why don't you do that? Why do you tell me the truth when a lie would make your life much easier here?"

She touched his cheek, raising his chin to meet her gaze.

"I do it for the sake of my younger sister. If I were to be pulled into the web of intrigue and schemes, her life would be in danger. I have little to do with this country, I am no great warrior. I am a hostage, as if I would get a promise of land from some scheming noble, who would fill my head with empty promises of glory and fame after you are dead and gone. I choose the side that will benefit me."

"Why choose me?" Arturia asked him.

"Because you are good and kind. I thought that the stories I heard were exaggerations. I thought you would show your true colors once all the nobles were gone, but you have cared for my sister and seen to all her needs and never once complained. I am…grateful to you."

"I know that many of the nobles wish I were a man. Some wish that my father had kept his wick inside his trousers. I know that I am surrounded by others that could do the job better. Strong people, with powerful characters. But for better or worse, the crown has landed on my head."

"Your Highness, I have heard a conversation between Lord Maleagant and the petty king of Cornwall, King Mark. They said that they will urge you to shut the gates, hoping that it will diminish your reputation with the people."

"Why would you tell me this? Do you wish to curry favor with me?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," Lelouch replied.

"So they intend to undermine me by having me close the gates to abandon my people, do they? Hmmm…" Arturia was thoughtful. "Should I leave the gates open, the nobles will feel endangered. Should I close them, the people will feel abandoned and that I do not care for them. A hard decision, but I have never made a decision I regretted."

She turned to him, "Lelouch, it seems that Maleagant and Mark are in league. I want you to ingratiate yourself to them and learn if there are others who feel as they do. I intend to beat them at their own game.

"So you are asking me for aid," Lelouch laughed. "Do you trust me? I am a foreigner."

"I trust you, you are a good person."

"What if I am here to undermine you because my father wishes it?"

"You would not do that," Arturia leaned forward, "You hate him, I can tell that much. I believe you are a good person."

"I'm not nearly as good as you say I am," Lelouch smiled, taking the bread and salmon. He ate it. "It's good!"

"Yes, it is good, hardy food to eat. The nobles are not like me, and I do not think I will ever understand them. Most of them have good hearts, but there are always a few that do not."

Lelouch drank the beer, "Ah, that's good!"

"Yes, 'tis good beer," Arturia smiled. "It's a good meal, and why I enjoy it."

"The nobility is troublesome. Merlin's lessons are one thing, applying them in life is another."

"Do you trust me?" Lelouch asked he was curious. She did seem too trusting of others, but he could tell she did not open herself up to many around her.

"I think they will trust you, because of what you've said about me. You are willing to say it to my face rather than plot behind my back. I appreciate your honesty. It's not like we get along particularly well. You are cunning and intelligent, and I need someone like you on my side, rather than theirs."

"Give me a reason why I should be dragged into your intrigues," Lelouch glanced at her.

"I will see to it that your sister is cared for, she will live the rest of her life in good comfort."

"You would bribe me with such a thing?" Lelouch asked.

"I would do it with or without the intrigue, but if you need a reason then you have one."

Lelouch sighed, "I despise men like Maleagant. It would please me to knock him off his high horse. I will do this on one condition. That you keep your promise to me regarding my sister should anything happen to me."

He looked at her, "But in return, I want something from you."

"I will gladly grant it if it is within my power, I will give you anything you ask for, with the exception of my holy sword Excalibur, my lance Rhongomyniad, my ship the Prydden, and my mantle, I will give you whatever you ask for."

"I ask that you find out who murdered my mother."

"She was not a high noble, but held the position of Knight of Honor, one of the lowest positions in your nobility, isn't that right?" Arturia asked.

"Yes, I want the head of the man who murdered my mother, no more or less than that."

Arturia glanced at him, "Bring me proof of this conspiracy, I will not be manipulated by others, they will rue the day they underestimated me. Find out if he is in league with King Claudas as well. Do these things and I will do everything in my power to find the man who murdered your mother."

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall help you in this matter," Lelouch nodded.

"But in order for you to associate with these men, you will need a position here at court.

Lelouch glanced around the room, "I noticed you do not have a personal servant."

"I have no servants to serve me when I relieve myself. It is a lowly position and besides I do not trust the nobles to be alone with them."

"You would treat me as little more than your servant?" Lelouch flinched, "You would have me…attend to those needs, then? You would humiliate me, by having me perform a lowly servant's task? Is this humiliation for winning my bet?"

"It has nothing to do with your bet; I have not offered anyone this position here at Camelot."

Lelouch's cunning mind spun with endless possibilities, to win her trust this way would make her invaluable to his own goal, confronting his father and discovering who murdered his mother, she had power and influence and that was something he needed right now.

If he could win her trust and favor, then dirtying his hands in her nether regions was nothing to him, his dignity had already been crushed by his father, as humiliating as this job was going to be, he'd do it if he could gain the trust of the most powerful ruler in Britannia.

_Should I give up what little dignity I have left to become nothing more than a servant? I already have nothing but what she's given me. And what about Nunnally? I have to take care of her too; I can't always find people to gamble with. My money will run out. I'll have to win more money if I am to take care of her._

Arturia replied, "Such things are seen as menial, only task that should be done by servants. But I offer you a level of intimacy that no one in court has with me. I trust you more than I trust most of the nobles."

"What of the Round Table?" Lelouch asked.

"I trust them, they are constantly questing, there is little time to scheme. Do you understand what I offer you, Your Highness? I offer you the trust that no one else here will have. You will know everything about me. This is a level of physical intimacy I have never given to anyone."

"You would be well paid," Arturia smiled, "I will pay you generously, many nobles have been vying for this position for some time. In my country, it is a position reserved for the sons of the nobility."

"What?" Lelouch was startled, back home, the position of Yeoman of the Stoole was given to peasants, and they did not receive pay. It was considered the most humiliating position at court.

She had taken a lowly position and raised it to a position of high honor. She continued to surprise him with her unpredictability. This was just the position he needed to gain access to her influence on other nobles around her.

_I can't change the world without getting my hands dirty. If this is all it takes to gain her trust, I'll do it, for Nunnally's sake. I can use this position to my advantage._

"I accept such a generous gift, Your Highness," Lelouch took her hand and kissed it.

"Lelouch, swear an oath to me, that you will always tell me the truth, even if you lie to everyone else."

"I swear, my Lord, I will always tell you the truth. I will never lie, not to you."

She glanced at him, "You may rise, I give you the title Yeoman of the Stoole. Lelouch, I must be going, I have an important meeting with my council."

Lelouch stood to his feet.

"My King, your sister Morgan has arrived and wishes to see you," a messenger spoke as he entered.

"Good, good, send her in," Arturia ordered.

Morgan Le Fay entered the room, bowing formally.

Lelouch couldn't help but blush. She was very beautiful, but her outfit was ridiculously distracting, showing a fair amount of skin. He did note the strange markings on her lower belly but he had no idea what those were.

"Your Highness, sister, I trust that you are well," Morgan said, Lelouch noticed the barely concealed hatred and rage, she was doing everything possible to retain the veneer of politeness.

"I am well, and your journey back home? To your husband, King Urien?"

"My stay was uneventful, but I have heard that the Plague has broken out in the city," Morgan restrained herself from smirking but Lelouch could hear it in her voice. "I do hope that the members of the court will be safe within the walls of Camelot."

"They will be, the apothecaries and hospitals will do what they can to heal the sick, I will do what I can for them," Arturia replied in a calm voice.

"As you always do, my King," Morgan turned her eyes to Lelouch.

"Is this the Eleventh Prince of House Britannia, the one that Charles sent as a hostage?" Morgan asked, licking her lips, leering at him.

He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Lady Morgan," he greeted her stiffly.

"I have given him a position here as my Yoeman of the Stoole".

"So you've finally found someone who is willing to attend to your needs when you relieve yourself. Men have been stumbling over themselves for that position as lowly as it is."

Lelouch was surprised, he didn't think that any noble would want that position, but then he recalled her words about the intimacy of the job. Any politically savvy noblemen would want intimate access to her. Still, to give it to him, a foreigner might cause issues.

"I do hope that we can be…amicable with each other," Morgan smiled, running her hand down his cheek.

Lelouch kept his discomfort out of his face. She clearly fancied him, and she was married, so that didn't help.

If nobles had affairs, they usually kept it a secret lest the men be castrated and the wives be sent off to a convent, unless your lord was lenient, not many of them were lenient to lesser nobles, but there were enough legalized bustards to cause succession problems everywhere.

"I hope for that as well, I should be going now," Lelouch bowed and left.

Morgan watched him go. "He's a fine man, I have no doubt he's excellent at swordplay."

"From what I've heard, he's not particularly athletic," Arturia noted.

Morgan relished how the innuendo went over her head, "I do think he does possess a magnificent sword, it's quite fortunate he's not married."

"Why would that matter to you?" Arturia asked. "You _are_ married."

"I've become bored, perhaps he will entertain me," Morgan bowed. "I take my leave, You Highness."

Lelouch watched Morgan Le Fay depart. "She makes me feel uncomfortable," he admitted to Arturia as the King left the room.

"She makes _everyone_ uncomfortable," Arturia replied. "She is a mystery to me. I have heard rumors she's become a mage. How she managed that, I do not know. I heard my father sent her to a nunnery."

"A real one or _that_ one?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"A real one," Arturia smiled slightly. "She'll be the death of me, I know."

"The stories say you are immune to magic," Lelouch noted.

"Merlin tells me she's very powerful. Don't underestimate her. She's also beautiful and men notice that."

"But you are…" Lelouch let himself fall silent. If he finished that thought, she might think he was only flattering her.

"I know what you are going to say, and I know you mean it, but men do not desire me for my beauty. Just be careful around her."

Lelouch bowed, "Yes, Your Grace, I will."

He turned and left.

* * *

Morgan left the room and headed towards her bedchamber. Her lover, Alcalon was waiting for her.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"Playing at politics with my sister is so _tedious_ ," Morgan scowled. "But it seems my dear Arturia has a new favorite. I intend to make good use of him."

"Since when did she have a favorite?" Alcalon asked, pulling her close and removing the veil over her face.

"This Lelouch Vi Britannia, she's lavished him with attention, she _never_ gives any attention to the nobles," Morgan smirked, "Or so I have heard."

"She gave him the _honored_ position of wiping her secret parts after she relieves herself!" Morgan snarled, "She's ruined the power play I had been planning! All for this lowly pawn of Charles Zi Britannia!"

Alcalon laughed, "Such a _powerful_ position, it's lowly work unworthy of a noble!"

"Alcalon, don't you understand, she's given this whelp of House Britannia _intimate_ access to her? She's not trusted one court noble like she's trusted a mere pawn! He's been here mere days and she's given him the position I hoped you would have!"

"I have more dignity than to wipe your sister's arse!" Alcalon smirked.

"You are dense if you think that intimate access to her is something we should ignore, but we can still make use of him. If we can win him over to our cause he could find a way to…remove my sister from power."

"Arturia's always been too trusting, but how do we know he'd be persuaded to join our side?" Alcalon asked; he pressed his mouth to hers.

"I have my ways," Morgan smiled, "I have missed you, lover."

"I need you, Morgan," Alcalon growled, pushing her into the bed. "Do try to keep quiet; you do make a great deal of noise."

"What of it? It embarrasses _her_ , and that is the point, I revel in all the pleasure my righteous sister piously denies herself. She makes me want to vomit, but at least I can torment her with what she will never have!"

She moved his down to her barely covered breast. "I could use a good sword in my sheath."

"I love you, my lady. You deserve better than your husband," Alcalon kissed her, climbing on top of her.

"I love you too," Morgan gasped; perhaps she actually meant it this time. She let out a groan.

She laughed as she heard Arturia's irritated voice.

 _"By my faith, why must she be so_ loud _!"_

"Oh Arturia, I can only imagine how much this makes you _squirm_ ," Morgan threw her head back, relishing both the carnal pleasure and her hated sibling's discomfort.

She would relish this small victory, she would make his sister pay for stealing away her inheritance, Britannia would be hers, and the pawn of House Britannia would check the King.


End file.
